Before My Eyes
by tjmack
Summary: What if Jacob attacked Edward? What would the aftermath be? Would the pack want retribution? Would the Cullen’s have to leave Forks? What about Bella, where would she stand in all this?
1. Chapter 1

**As of right now, this is a one-shot. Although I can see a story playing out in my mind. So I could very easily be convinced to write more to this. **

* * *

Before My Eyes

Summary: What if Jacob attacked Edward? What would the aftermath be? Would the pack want retribution? Would the Cullen's have to leave Forks? What about Bella, where would she stand in all this?

* * *

Why was it that god see it fit that I live in a constant state of hell? Why was it that he would give me things. Things that made me deliriously happy, and then take them all away? These were the questions that I am now currently stuck with. Sitting here with Edward's family, as we wait to hear from Carlisle. It had only been two days. Two long horrible days since it happened. The remnants of what had happened played over and over in my mind like a song on repeat.

In most ways I wish it had been me. I wish that I would have just chosen one or the other. Instead, I tried to force them together, and this was the outcome.

"It's not your fault Bella," Alice's wind-chime voice broke through my thoughts, as she wiped a tear from my cheek.

"But it is. If I had just chosen--"

"You don't know that, that would have stopped them. You don't know that Bella," Alice pleaded with me.

I just nodded my head, as I continued my inter battle with myself. I knew it was my fault, and I knew that I was too blame. Having his family look at me with these caring eyes. The pity and concern that radiated from them. Well all of them but Rosalie. She hasn't stopped scowling at me since I got up this morning. I was okay with it though, because I knew I deserved it.

This is what happens when you let mythical creatures into your life. Your bound to have a good run of bad luck. Although my luck is bad enough without adding insult to injury.

"Bella, he'd like to speak to you," Carlisle called, his inhumanly beautiful face peered around the door frame.

I sighed, my hands folded in my lap, as I stood up. I walked slowly toward the room, and took a deep breath. I didn't realize I had held it in until after I walked over the threshold and into Carlisle's office.

"I'm so sorry," I stifled the tears, as I saw his beautiful face, his golden-honey eyes piercing into mine.

"What do you have to be sorry about, love?" he asked me.

"If I had just chosen--" I started, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"I was wrong. I never should have made you choose. It was wrong of me, and I see that now. If it hadn't been for Jacob--" he sighed, his head shaking back and forth. "I broke you when I left, and he was the one to fix what I broke."

"And now because of me--"

"No Bella, this is on me. I should have known better than to come near him," his voice was full of hatred and distaste. Not towards me, or Jacob, but towards himself. "I would completely understand, if you never want to see me again."

"Edward--" I started.

"No Bella. What you witnessed. It never should have happened. I am truly sorry. I am such a monster, and I don't deserve you. I ask you now for your forgiveness Bella. If you can't grant me that I'll completely understand."

His voice came across broken. Like he had thought long and hard on this, and had already sentenced himself to death. That's when the realization hit me. Had he sentenced himself to death? Was he planning another visit to Volterra?

"Edward your not--" I let my sentence trail off. I couldn't even bring myself to ask it.

"I deserve not life, but death," was all he said. His eyes were fixated on the desk in front of him.

"Edward, look at me--Please," I knew that he held a soft spot for my begging.

I was right. He looked straight at me. Although that wasn't the best idea, as my train of thought went straight out the window. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure.

"Don't do this Edward. It was a mistake. People make mistakes. It was an accident. You were protecting yourself--"

"Can you honestly look at me, after what you saw, and not see the monster that I am? I'm dangerous Bella. Look at what I'm capable of. Look at what I've done. I do not deserve to live. I've already told Carlisle my decision. If I don't leave Bella, they'll come after my family. I can't allow that," he sighed, finally the truth.

"Fine, if you have to leave, I'll go with you. You promised me that you would not leave me again. Do you remember that? You can't break that promise," I wouldn't let him leave without feeling absolutely awful about it.

"Bella it's not safe--"

"Don't feed me that crap Edward! If I didn't want you, then I'd tell you so. I want you, always--forever. You are the only one that makes me feel whole. Without you I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself. Don't leave me broken again Edward," that had done it, the tears rolled freely now.

Edward stood in one quick motion and was over to me in a matter of seconds.

"Please don't cry my love. I won't leave you. Not if it's not what you want. I promise, I swear," his musical voice whispered softly in my ear, as he held me close.

"He'll be okay, he'll be fine. Carlisle said so. Said he was healing as we speak. You don't know that they'll come after you," I whispered back to him.

"I do my love. He hates me for what I am. As do I. I can't let them hurt my family," his voice was broken again.

"Then I'll come with you Edward. You have to let me come with you," I breathed the last part, as his lips brushed against mine.

"Always Bella. Always my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested, here's a flashback to what happened to cause the fight between Edward and Jacob.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I could feel the tears stream down my cheeks as I threw clothes into my suitcase. At least this was a lot like when I went to Volterra with Alice to save Edward. Charlie isn't home, so I won't have to make up some kind excuse as to why I'm leaving this time. I could just leave him a note. It would still hurt him, but at least I won't have to see the pain in his eyes.

I cringed slightly, hoping that my house guest didn't see it, as my mind replayed the events of three days ago.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

_I held Edward's hand tightly as we walked the path in his backyard, that wrapped around the river. The view was breathtaking, but nothing in comparison to Edward. I seized the moment to gaze at his beautiful face, and watched as a crooked smile crossed his lips. My heartbeat took off as my heart tried to leap from my chest. _

"_What?" he asked, his voice was low and musical. _

"_Just trying to prove to myself that your even more beautiful than this gorgeous view," I smiled back, before I watched as Edward's face took on a whole new expression, and he dropped my hand, shoving me behind him. _

_He lurched forward, and stepped into the crouch that I had became very familiar with. I guess that Victoria had finally found me—well maybe this would end quickly. His family was inside, and there was only one of her. Quickly though, my theory was proven wrong as Jacob Black stepped out from behind the bushes he had been hiding in. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at seeing Jacob. _

"_Jake!" I cried with joy. _

"_Hey Bells. I see your bloodsucker is keeping close tabs on you," his voice was beyond sarcastic. I knew that this wasn't going to lead anywhere good. _

"_Jake, stop that," I demanded._

"_I would, if that damn leech would free you once in a while. I'm not gonna hurt her," he screamed at Edward. _

_I immediately knew that Jacob didn't come here to work this out in a calm and rational way. He came here to fight. He came to hurt Edward. I felt my hand clutch at Edward's. I also felt as he pushed it away, clearly both were agreed on a fight, that I didn't remember seeing either sign up for. I could feel my cheeks flush red, only not out of embarrassment this time. No, this time it was pure anger that caused my blush. _

"_This is ridiculous. Both of you listen to me!" I screamed. _

_I heard the door behind us open, and heard a gasp. I couldn't be certain who had gasped, but in the matter of an instant, I felt someone yank me backwards, as I watched both of them launch at each other. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell. I wanted to do something to make them stop, but I was stuck in a vice grip. I could only assume Esme, as I saw blurs of all of the other Cullen's, trying to stop the ensuing fight from getting worse. _

_I felt a lump climb up into my throat, and lodge itself in place. Finally Jasper and Emmett pulled Edward off of Jacob, and I saw that Jacob was laying still on the ground. Carlisle took charge now, and knelt down beside Jacob's fury still body. _

"_Jacob, can you please phase back. It would be a lot easier for me to treat you properly," Carlisle voice held a great deal of pain in it. _

_I saw as Edward's horrified eyes flickered toward me, before he took off running. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice fast on his trail. _

_My eyes went back to Jacob's still body, and watched as it twitched and shook back into human form. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the scene in front of me. Carlisle worked quickly, pressing on certain bones, causing small groans to seep from Jacob's lips. After he finished that up, he sewed up a few cuts that would take at least a day to start healing. _

_Finally able to pull my gaze from Jacob, I looked up and met Esme's eyes. Tears flooded to my eyes, and I could tell that Esme would be crying too—if she was able to. I sniffed my tears back, not wanting them to fall. Not just yet. _

"_He's—he's gonna be okay—right?" I stumbled over my words, as a couple of tears fell down my reddened cheeks. _

"_Carlisle is very good at his job--" was all she said, before her sentence trailed off. _

_I saw Esme's eyes were on Carlisle's now, I turned in just enough time to see him say something, that only those with sensitive hearing could hear, before turning back to Jacob. I felt Esme's hand tighten only slightly on my shoulder, to help guide me toward their house. I wanted to fight back. I wanted to stay. I wanted to know that Jacob was going to be fine. I wanted to see Edward come back. I just wanted my life back. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Everything after that seemed to happen in almost a blur. Everything up until we were all waiting for Edward to decide how to proceed after this. That was when I found out that he was leaving. I couldn't—I wouldn't let him leave without me again. With that said, I shoved one final thing into my suitcase, and then zipped it up. I felt her cold hands on my shoulder, only then did I realize that my body was shaking, and that I was sobbing.

"This is all my fault," I cried out, as I turned and buried my head into her shoulder.

I felt as she smoothed out my hair, trying to calm me down.

"It is not your fault Bella. It would have happened eventually. Jacob came for a fight. Edward read it in his thoughts. He only faught back to keep Jacob from hurting you. He did this for you," her voice was calm as she spoke of the events that had led up to her brother having to depart from his family.

"That's why it's my fault Alice. If he didn't find the need to protect me, then he wouldn't have had to fight Jacob. If he didn't fight Jacob then he wouldn't have to leave. I don't understand how you, and the rest of them can look at me the same when I'm taking him away from you," I sighed, as I felt the tears prick against my eyelids again.

"It's not your fault. It's Jacob's—it's Edward's. It's not yours," Alice said, her usual calm voice held a bit of undercurrent to it. "No one blames you Bella."

I just shook my head, not wanting to fight with Alice anymore. She grabbed up my suitcase, before having me climb onto her back. Without taking one second look, she jumped from my window, and took off running for her house. I glanced back quickly, stealing one last glance at Charlie's house, and said a silent goodbye to him, as I clung tightly to Alice's back.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Skaterkatie246**

**Amanda**

**Tjcullen**

**For the kind reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I felt the motion of Alice's smooth running starting to slow, and I knew that we were getting closer to the big white house on the river. I lifted my head, and took in the sight of the woods that surrounded us. I could hear the river, and I knew that we were on the opposite of it, from the house. This didn't make much sense, that she was slowing down though.

"Alice?" I called her name, as I heard a low growl coming from her chest.

My eyes widen as I waited to see what terror awaited to kill me this time. I was about over the whole "let's kill Bella" thing that seemed to follow me around. I just wished that Edward would turn me and get it over with so that I wouldn't have to sit there and be a waiting duck for whatever monster that wanted to kill me next.

"We come in peace," I heard a familiar husky voice call from the trees.

"Quil?" I asked, as I unhinged my arms from their death grip on Alice's neck, and climbed off her back.

"Yeah—look..Bella Jake wants to talk to you—alone," the last part of his sentence was sneered toward Alice.

I now stood between Quil and Alice, not needing anymore of my friends and family to get into a fight. I had just about had it with all the werewolf and vampire hating that was going on. I just wished that they could all get along or at the very least, tolerate each other. I didn't like that they felt the need to make me choose sides. I knew if I was forced into a corner, and I could feel that, that was exactly were it was headed, that I would choose Edward and the Cullens. They were my family after all.

"I'll be fine Alice," I assured her, when I saw her body stiffen at Quil's words.

"Yeah bloodsucker, she'll be fine," Quil's voice turned mean and I could hear the hate in his words.

"Tell Edward I'll be back in a little while. I need to say goodbye to Jacob anyways," I told her, and she knew that Edward would not deny me this.

"Okay, but please Bella, be careful," she begged me and I almost felt bad for leaving.

"I promise to be as careful as I can," I smiled ruefully at her, as she kissed my cheek before dancing off toward the house.

* * *

**At Jacob's**

I walked, slowly into Jacob's room. I had been reassured by both Quil and Billy that Jacob was waiting for me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I was afraid to see him. To look at him, and see the accusations that I knew he'd have in his eyes. Even if not at me, it would be at Edward, and that would hurt just as bad.

"Hey Jake," I forced a smile on my lips.

He was looking much better. He no longer had cuts all over his face. He only had one of his legs wrapped up now.

"Hey Bells—I need to apologize. I shouldn't have went to _his_ house. I knew that I wouldn't leave until a fight started. I got my wish though," his voice was grim and it took everything in me to not run to him and throw my arms around him.

"Then why did you Jake? Everything was going fine, going great. What happened?" I asked him, not sure that I was really ready to hear the answer.

"I just—every time I thought about him—biting you. Making you one of _them_--" his sentence trailed off as he tried to stop his shaking frame. "It just made me angrier and angrier. I had to find someway to stop him. I figured if he wasn't _around_ then that would end any talk of you becoming a flifthy bloodsucker. I had to try Bella."

"Jacob Black!" my voice raised a couple of octaves. I was fuming I was so mad. "How could you do that? It's not even his choice! He doesn't want me to become a vampire. He wants me to stay human. I'm the one that wants it. I'm the one that wants to become a member of his family. You could have gotten yourself killed! You could have hurt Edward! Did you think of that? I'm almost glad that I'm leaving in the morning."

"Your what?" his eyes narrowed, and his body started to shake again.

"Edward and I are leaving Forks, first thing in the morning. You know, before the pack decides to rid Forks of it's vampire population," I bit back. I was pissed.

He growled, it was low and menacing and for the first time I was actually afraid of Jacob.

"No, your not," his voice was stern. I almost wanted to laugh at him. He thought he could tell me what I could and could not do.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him, hoping maybe I had misheard him.

"Your not going anywhere with _him_. I won't allow him to take you anywhere else," his arms were folded across his chest in a definate way.

"Do you really think that you have any say over what I can and cannot do? If I want to leave with Edward, I'll leave with Edward. If I don't, then I won't. I'm leaving tomorrow with Edward, and there isn't a damn thing you can do or say to stop me," I know my words would hurt him, but he was having a difficult time grasping the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Bella you don't understand. He can hurt you—kill you," his words came out slowly like he was talking to a little kid about talking to strangers.

"Jacob, Edward isn't going to hurt me. I can promise you that," I made sure that my sentence called of the end of any talk about that subject.

"Look, I promise that the pack won't hurt your precious bloodsuckers. Just don't leave—please Bella. I don't think I could take it," his words hit home. His pain was my pain—even if he was being a pain.

"I'll talk to Edward—but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry Jacob, but if he's leaving, then so am I. I can't live without him again," I sighed, before I hung my head, and walked out of his room. I didn't know that saying goodbye was going to leave me feeling quite so mixed up about everything. One thing was for sure. I needed to talk to Edward, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to get back to the Cullen's. I could walk—although that would probably upset Edward. I knew that as soon as Alice could see me safely away from La Push, she'd send Edward after me. Although—that wouldn't necessarily be a good thing. I needed to think about what I was going to say to him. I realized that I wanted him to decide to stay here. I wasn't ready to leave Forks behind. At the same time though, if he still left, I'd gladly leave with him. I'd already tried to live without him once—I wouldn't—I couldn't do it again.

I could feel the fault-line in my crack heart ache at the thought of losing him again. I felt the tears prick at my eyelids, as I became overwhelmed with the thought that maybe he didn't want to wait for me. That maybe he would use me going to see Jacob as a reason to leave without me. Through my tear blurred eyes I spotted a sliver car in the distance. I knew that I had to be closing in on the vampire-werewolf treaty line. I didn't quite know what to expect. Would he be upset that I went to see Jacob? Would he care?

I took a deep breath, when I saw the driver-side door open. I watched as Edward fluidly removed himself from the Volvo, and came to stand in front of it. His arms crossed in front of him. His expression nearly impossible to read.

"Are you upset?" I asked. While human ears wouldn't have been able to hear my weak and feeble voice from this distance—I knew he could.

"No."

I sighed, as I grew closer. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held a sadness to them. I was scared now. Had the pack attacked while I was visiting Jacob? Was that his secret plan? Had someone been hurt—or worse?

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes already wide with the terror that I knew awaited me.

"Do you not have something to discuss with me?" he asked, his voice was void of any emotion.

This concerned me. The last time he had acted this way, he left me. I noticed that my body was shaking, as I collapsed into his arms, tears streaking down my face.

"Don't leave me—please!" I begged, my voice breaking under the sobs.

"Leave you? Why would I do that?" he asked, his voice was now worried and concerned.

"The last time you—acted like this—you left--"

"Look at me love--" his voice trailed off as he placed his thumb carefully under my chin so I would look at him. "I am not leaving you. I promised you I wouldn't do that again. You said you wanted to leave with me—that is still the plan. It's just—Alice said that you were debating how to tell me—Do you wanna stay here—with Jacob?"

"You think I want—Jacob?" my voice sounded like I said something dirty—something wrong.

"Don't you?" he asked, his voice careful, his face was expressionless again.

While he'd never admit it—he secretly wanted me to say yes. So that he wouldn't put my life in danger.

"No! Jake's my friend Edward—that's all. I want _**you**_, always. I love you Edward. There is—something I would like to talk about though," I sighed, I was not having this conversation on the side of the road though--

"I'm listening," his voice sounded almost—relieved.

"Not here—please," I begged quietly.

He simply shook his head softly, as he put his arm around my back and led me to the passenger side seat. He opened, and closed the door for me—like always.

* * *

The ride back to his house was quiet. He held my hand the entire time, his thumbs rubbing cold little circles on the back of it. My head leaned back onto the headrest, as I sighed in contentment. I knew if I did leave with him—I'd still be happy—he makes me happy.

"Love—we're home," he smiled at the meaning, and before I could smile back at him, he was already out of the car, and opening my door for me.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Not a problem love," his crooked smile beamed in the rare sunlight, and I felt my mind growing foggy as it usually did when I was near him.

Holding my hand, he led me into the house, where everyone was waiting. Looks of concern and worry laced every face. Esme glided forward, kissing my forehead.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked me. I knew my face held a look of confusion.

"Yeah."

"What's up?" Alice's wind chime voice broke in.

"I'm not sure—Bella hasn't told me yet," he answered carefully.

Everyone stared at me—waiting for me to say what I wasn't sure I could say to Edward in private.

"Jacob--" I heard a low growl break from someone's chest, and I knew it wasn't Edward. "Promised that the pack wasn't going to attack. He wanted to apologize for what he did—He promised that none of you are in danger. You don't have to leave Edward."

The last part was a mere whisper. I was looking at the floor, afraid to meet the eyes of the vampires in front of me.

"Bella—love. He was just using you. He only told you that so that we would put our guard down. He wants us to be at our weakest. He wants his pack to kill us Bella, love."

My knees felt weak, my eyes were wide. Everything Edward said made perfect sense. Why would Jacob promise to not attack someone he hated so very much? That was too much for me to take in though. The very vivid picture of the horse sized wolves tearing my family to shreds. Watching them die—my world went black almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's a bit short. This one is closing to an end. One more chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Five

I hear faint voices in the background. I focus in on the only one that I want to hear.

"Carlisle—it's be a half hour!" his voice wasn't loud, he wasn't shouting. He was worried, his voice was pained. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't sure I was ready for anyone to know I was conscious yet.

"It's been a very long couple of days for her Edward. She will wake when her body is ready. Give her time," Carlisle's voice wasn't upset with Edward, he was worried as well. He was just explaining to Edward that I just realized that my best friend was using me against my boyfriend. That thought sickened me, and I felt like I might just throw up then and there.

"I do believe she's conscious," Alice's wind chime voice broke through the hushed whispers. Sometimes, her little talent was very inconvenient for me.

"Bella—Love, can you hear me?" Edward's hand stroked my face, and the sound of his voice broke my heart. I let my eyes flutter open, and stared into his honey-golden eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked, like I hadn't just listened to their conversation.

"Half and hour—love, how do you feel?" he asked, his fingers lingering on my cheek, his eyes piercing.

"Sick," I sighed, not a lie. Jacob Black made me sick to my stomach.

"Carlisle," Edward whispered, his eyes burning and I realized that he blamed himself. Now I was sick because of Jacob and myself. I was truly a monster. More so than Edward could ever be.

"Look at me Bella--" Carlisle flashed a light in my face. I tried to shake my head, trying to get their attention. To explain what I meant, but no one wanted to pay attention to me.

"Wait!" I finally said, this caught their attention. I sighed in relief before Carlisle could poke and prod me for god only knows what kind of disease he thought I might have. "I'm not actually sick—I haven't come down with something. I'm sick, because Jacob Black used me to try and kill all of you. My best friend tried to use me, to kill my family."

Edward's eyes lit up at the end of my sentence, and Carlisle just nodded his head. Clearly glad that I wasn't coming down with some funky human sickness.

"Bella, sweetheart. We would have known it was trick either way. It was just a last ditch effort on his part. It is upsetting that he'd stoop to such efforts, but not surprising," Edward sighed, as he helped me sit up.

"Just upsetting? Maybe to you Edward. He's my best friend—or was. I can't believe he'd stoop to such lows to hurt me," I sighed, a big whoosh of air coming out, and it felt like my shoulders weighed much more than they should. It felt like the entire fate of the world was sitting on top of them, when in reality it was the fate of my family.

"Bella--" his eyes were still burning. He blamed himself for my pain, and that made me sicker than the thought of my ex-best friend. "He isn't trying to hurt you—just us."

"But if he hurts you—any of you," I added, looking at the now full room. "That would kill me."

"He doesn't understand that love. He doesn't understand how anyone, especially a human could care about us. About vampires, above the immortal. The only way for us to be safe now—all of us. Is for us to leave. You don't have to come Bella, not if you don't want to," his voice held only a serious tone.

"Of course I want to come with you. How could I not? I always want to be with you—all of you," I sighed, as Edward pulled me into his arms and held me close. I took in his intoxicating scent.

"We want you too honey," I heard Esme's honey silk voice behind me, and I smiled. I was happy that Edward's family had accepted me so completely. Except for Rosalie, for unknown reasons.

"Thank you," I whispered, but knew that each member of the family heard me.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I peeked up to see Alice's beaming smile.

"Your so very much welcome," Esme answered, her hand was on my other shoulder.

I could leave forever, for an enterity with them. I wanted to live forever with them. I wanted to be one of them, had to be one of them, so said the Volturi. That was the only good thing that came from Edward's attempted suicide attempt.

"I wish you'd tell me what you were thinking about love," Edward whispered in my ear, but I was certain that everyone else heard him too.

"Just thinking about forever," I smiled into his chest, as I cuddled in further.

I felt his lips kiss my hair, and I heard a disgusted noise come from behind me. I didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Ssshhhh Emmett," I whispered from the comfort of Edward's arms.

His laugh boomed, and shook the house slightly, and I smiled happily. This was my family. Would I miss Charlie and Renee? Of course, no doubt about that, but at least if I have to leave Forks, I get to do it with Edward, and the rest of the Cullens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter. Hope you've enjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter Six

I rushed around in my human speed. I watched painstakingly as the Cullen's tried to keep up with my slow human speed. I felt horrible for them, but none of them—well--none except Rosalie—looked bothered by my slow, sloth like speed. Edward stuck to my side, almost as if he were protecting me from an unknown force that could strike at any minute.

My suitcase—my sad little suitcase—was sitting by the door. Carlisle and Esme was filling up there Mercedces with as much of there things that they could, while Rosalie and Emmett were filling up his Jeep with their things. They had already decided that Emmett would of course drive his overly huge Jeep, and Rose would drive her BMW. Alice and Jasper were throwing their things into Emmett's Jeep as well, since Edward had asked them to ride with us.

With so much movement, and noise going on, it was only fair that I didn't hear the angry knocks on the front door. I felt Edward tense, as a snarl ripped from his chest. I was terrified that somehow Jacob had gotten out of bed. That another fight would break out. I started to shake when Edward's words froze my insides into a solid block of ice.

"That mutt called Bella's dad—it's Chief Swan," his voice was no louder than a breathless whisper. I wouldn't have even heard him if he wasn't hovering over top of me.

Carlisle took a deep unnesciary breath, as I nodded for him to open the door. I had to face him. I was technically an adult. I was eighteen, I could do whatever I wanted. What I wanted was to be with Edward and the Cullens, wherever that might be. I sighed deeply as my father's angry eyes bore into mine, and then Edward's and then mine again.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" his voice was deep and rough. It was his parental voice, and I didn't like it when he used it, which was not often.

"Yes," I answered softly, glad that my voice didn't break.

"Your leaving?" It wasn't really a question meant for me to answer, but I felt the need to make it official for him.

"Yes," I said simply.

"With them?" he asked pointedly.

Them being the Cullens, the bad guys to my father. Part of the reason for my mental breakdown not too long ago. He hadn't, and probably wouldn't ever forgive them for what he accused them of doing. If only he knew the truth behind everything.

"Yes dad," I sighed, starting to become irriated. I was waiting for his forbidding of me to go so I could use my adult like powers and be done with it.

"I won't allow it," he was stern, a victorious smile crossed his lips. Obviously he had already forgotten that I was technically an adult.

"Doesn't matter what you won't allow dad--" my sentence trailed off as I realized that I was going to have to be stern, and possibly a bit mean. "I'm eighteen. I don't have to listen to what you think I can and cannot do. It's ulitmately my choice, and I want to go with them. I want to go with Edward. I'm sorry dad, but that's what I've decided."

His face turned that funny purple color that it only turned when he was beyond furious. I slinked back against Edward, who held his arms around me. Not really in a protective way, more in a way to sheild me from the pain he knew I was feeling.

"They will ruin your life Bella! Is that what you want?" he screamed at me. He probably would have been in my face but I think he was afraid of Edward's protective stance behind me.

"Yes dad. I want them to ruin my life," I paused, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You don't even know the Cullens! You only know what you want to believe! You want to believe that they're the bad ones. You only tolerate Alice for whatever reason you have! You don't know that Esme treats me like another daughter! You don't know that Emmett and Jasper would protect me from anything! You don't understand how strong my love for Edward is. You can give me your blessing or not, either way, I'm going."

He stared at me, his face grew a slightly darker shade of purple. He huffed, before turning on his heel and stomping out of the Cullen house. I realized in that instance that, this was the last time I would see my father. It saddened me, as a few tears slid down my cheek. "I love you dad," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me.

"He knows Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I hope so," I sighed. "So—where are we headed?" I asked, forcing a smile on my lips. I was ready for the coming adventure with the Cullens, and knew sooner or later I would be one of them in a more real and sensible way. Even if I stayed human the rest of my life, I would always be one of them. They had accepted me, and adopted me as one of the family. Even though I knew I wanted to spend an enterity with them, and with Edward.

He took my hand, and grabbed my small suitcase in the other, and we followed his family out of the big white house on the river for the last time. I looked back, taking in the memory of the house that had meant so much to me, before turning back toward the garage—toward the sliver Volvo—toward my future.


End file.
